The present invention relates to apparatus for treating polymers such as styrenic type polymers and so forth and removing volatile matters contained in the polymers, such as solvents, monomers and so forth, at a high efficiency within a short period of time.
Generally, it is rare that polymers such as styrenic type polymers and so forth obtained from a polymerization step have been completely polymerized, and in most cases the polymers contain volatile matters such as unreacted monomers, solvents and so forth. Such volatile matters lower or adversely affect the quality of polymers and lower the quality of products to be obtained from the polymers, so that it is necessary to remove them within a short period of time.
Thus, conventionally it is practised to treat polymers transferred from a polymerization step by or through apparatus for removing volatile matters from the polymers and thereby improve the quality of the polymers. Then, in or with the known apparatus for removing volatile matters from polymers [e.g., Japanese patent publication No. 48-29797 and Japanese patent application Kokai (=laying-open) publication No. 51-134781], polymers containing volatile matters are subjected to a foaming or bubbling treatment and thereby dispersed, then heated through a vertical-type multi-piped heat exchanger, and flashed in a gas-liquid separation zone.
With such known treatment apparatus, various inconveniences or difficulties are indicated, for example such as follows:
(a) It is indispensable to subject polymers to a foaming or bubbling treatment. PA1 (b) Removal of volatile matters cannot be effected at a satisfactory efficiency. PA1 (c) The treating apparatus is disadvantageously great in size and complex in structure. PA1 (d) It is necessary to take a step for removing the used foaming or bubbling agent.